


Hidden feelings exposed

by Nightworldlove



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Mudwrestling, Smut, UA, mudfight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightworldlove/pseuds/Nightworldlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara and Toph are helping Aang with training for both water- and earthbending, but the focus quickly moves from Aang to each other. They seem to be fighting a lot, but that's for a reason, since they both keep up their act to hide their true feelings. But that changes after their training with Aang...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden feelings exposed

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an older writing of mine. Decided to reupload the writings that weren't on (my) Tumblr yet (only by link to ff.net). And oh! Many, many thanks to the lovely FullMetalPrincess/Crackpairingprincess for beta'ing! <3
> 
> This is a semi-requested Katoph smut one-shot, in the beginning following the episode 'The Runaway'. But in my head both Katara and Toph are older, about 15-16/17-ish. Same goes for Aang and Sokka, of course.

    "Okay, I'm ready for some training," Aang said as he tied his headband on the back of his head, it was now covering his eyes; functioning as a blind fold. Katara and Toph faced each other, a large distance between them, enough space for all the benders to train with the Avatar.

   A column of rock moved towards Aang, who stepped aside and let the column move past him. Katara lashed the water like a whip towards the Avatar, fast and precise. But it missed the Avatar, since he maneuvered himself out of the water-whip. Aang created a ball out of rock and sent it flying towards Toph, who stopped it with one hand in front of her.

   "Good job, Twinkle Toes. Visualize, _then_ attack," Toph said and sent the ball of rock flying back towards Aang, who dug himself into the earth and caused the rock to end up in Katara's stomach. Katara fell backwards and groaned, then stood up again, an annoyed look on her face.

   "Maybe you should take your own advice, Toph," Katara snapped and sighed, brushing off the dust of her clothes.

   "What's the matter? Can't handle some dirt, Madam Fussy Britches?" Toph said with a smug look on her face, hands on her hips. Katara had it with the earthbender and sent a wave of water from the lake behind her towards Toph, who got soaked to the bone.

   "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I splash you, Mudslug?" Toph's body started to tremble and her hands balled into fists, who did Katara think she was? She jumped up, creating a wave of earth beneath her and landed again, surfing towards the waterbender. Katara did the same, but with ice. The earthbender and waterbender moved with great speed and suddenly the earth and ice collided, as well the girls who were on top of it.

 

   "Are we taking a break?" Aang asked and shoved his headband up, revealing his eyes. He didn't see Katara, or Toph. But then he heard his sifus, he looked where their voices came from and found the two girls in a puddle of mud. Their hands were against each other, both pushing their weight forward. They were… mud wrestling?

   "Hungry for a mud pie?" Toph sneered as she kicked into the mud, which landed on Katara's face. Katara groaned and wiped the mud off of her face, fed up with the blind girl's attitude.

   "Ugh! I'll give you a mud pie!" Katara responded and splashed Toph with mud with her bending, making Toph fall into the mud with her face downwards. The earthbender bent the earth beneath her, causing her to stand back up straight again, her back towards Katara. Toph created a pillar rising from the muddy ground, sending Katara flying a few feet back.

   Toph landed on top of the waterbender, holding her down while splashing Katara with more mud.

   "How's your mud pie, Sugar Queen?" A smirk appeared on Toph's face, she'd always win from Katara, she always had and always would. Katara brushed the mud off of her face and tried to get up, but failed. Toph was still on top of her, stronger than Katara thought she was. This wasn't good, not at all. Katara had to figure a way out of this situation, fast. She focused and tried to keep her heartbeat steady; at the same time she tried to free herself from Toph's grip.

   "Get off of me, Toph!" Katara groaned and using all her strength to push the earthbender away.

   "Or else?" Toph said with a smirk, there wasn't much Katara could do right now. Toph had control now and it felt pretty good.

   "Oh, you don't want to know…" Katara said in a whisper and made a wave out of mud and splashed it over Toph, bending the mud away from her own body and face. It worked, because Toph lost her balance and Katara could roll away from under the earthbender. She stood up steadily and saw Toph struggle a bit to get up again. Katara was about to offer a hand when Toph hooked her foot behind Katara's left leg and made the waterbender fall backwards into the pool of mud again.

 

   When the girls were about to get into a real catfight, Aang interrupted them.

   "Eh, guys… I thought we were supposed to be training _me_."

   "Well pupil, I guess we've had enough training for today," Katara answered him and started to walk away to get herself cleaned up. Toph sighed and decideed to go after the waterbender.

   "You guys go get some food at the village or something, because I'm starving and I kind of ate all the food we had with us…" Toph shouted over her shoulder and heard both Sokka and Aang groan.

   "I thought _you_ had a big stomach…" Aang said to Sokka and started walking downhill, towards the village for some food as the earthbender insisted.

 

   Katara was brushing her fingers through her hair as Toph came walking towards her, the waterbender wasn't in the mood for another fight and looked the other way.

   "I'm sorry, Katara, about the rock hitting you…" Toph meant it, she really was sorry. She hurt the waterbender and she felt bad about it, after all Katara was her friend. Katara turned her head to look over her shoulder and saw Toph standing there; hands behind her back, head bowed down. Katara sighed, how could she not forgive Toph? She stood up and put her arms around the waterbender, closing Toph into a hug.

   "I'm sorry too, Toph…" Katara sighed and felt the knot in her stomach tighten. She didn't want to hurt Toph, but she just had to be careful not to ruin her act. She couldn't let her walls down when Toph was around, because if she did, Toph would find out about her feelings for the earthbender.

 

   "Ehm, Katara? Could you maybe help with getting the mud out of my hair?" Toph asked, thinking of how tangled her hair would end up if the mud had dried; the reason why she wore her hair up in a bun all the time.

   "Oh, sure Toph," Katara answered but then thought that maybe she shouldn't have agreed. The thought of touching Toph's hair, brushing it with her fingers… ' _Focus, Katara! Keep your head clear!_ ' Katara's thoughts shouted in her head. Katara sighed and sat down again, patting the earth in front of her; telling Toph to sit down. Toph smiled gratefully and sat down in front of the waterbender on her knees, she felt how Katara removed the hair band and pins from her hair. Katara's touch was gentle and careful not to make any contact with Toph's skin, because she was afraid of what would happen if she did.

   Toph frowned when she sensed Katara's heartbeat picking up speed, now the earthbender concentrated she could even notice Katara's fingers slightly trembling. A smug smile appeared on the blind girl's face when an idea came up in her head.

   "Nervous, Sweetness?" Katara's fingers stopped moving, she froze. Toph had noticed, Katara had focused on keeping her heartbeat steady and had failed nevertheless. Katara panicked internally, now it was all over, now hell would break loose.

   "It's okay, I don't mind…" Toph said in a whisper and giggled. Katara's mind went crazy, but blank at the same time. What was Toph doing?

   "Oh, well… S-sorry. I'll just f-finish removing the mud from your h-hair," Katara stuttered and wanted to hit herself, wondering if it could get any worse than this. Toph kept in another chuckle, this went better than she'd expected and she liked that. A smirk was formed with her lips and decided to tease the waterbender just a little longer.

   "Your touch is so gentle, I could sit here for hours, I wouldn't mind," Toph said with a smile, she meant it; she enjoyed Katara's fingers combing through her hair. Katara blushed heavily, trying to get out all the mud of Toph's hair as fast as possible. But it wasn't too easy since her fingers were trembling more and more, Katara had a hard time trying to keep them still.

 

   "Am I making you nervous?" Toph asked with an innocent smile, turning her head halfway towards Katara. Toph's gaze met Katara's and Katara heard how she held her breath for a few seconds. She wasn't sure what to do; how to react. She really had no idea what Toph was doing, but Katara knew that it was doing a lot with her.

   "Y-you? No, of course no—"

   "Don't lie to me, Katara," Toph whispered as she turned around and leaned on her knees, her face was now on the same level as Katara's. She could tell by the breath she felt against her face, Katara's breathing was uneven. Toph kind of felt sorry for the waterbender, who was really nervous right now. Toph leaned forward, her face getting closer to Katara's. She didn't need to see to be able to tell that Katara's cheeks were flushed a deep crimson; Toph could feel the heat close to her skin.

 

   "Toph, w-what are you doing?" Katara asked, not moving away from the earthbender. A smirk was Toph's response and Katara was afraid she'd lose control within a few minutes if Toph didn't stop whatever she was doing.

   "What do you want me to do, Sweetness?" Katara's eyes grew wider and she felt the knot in her stomach turn into a ball of heat, a longing and desire to let go of control and just give in.

   "I-I…" Katara stuttered and gulped, she knew what she wanted; to press her lips against Toph's, and much more. But to say it out loud was something else, not easy at all for the waterbender. Her thoughts were yelling at her to just get it out, to just tell the earthbender what she wanted her to do.

   "I'm listening," Toph grinned, leaning more forward. Their lips were now just inches away from each other, exactly enough to allow both Toph and Katara to speak.

   "I-I… I want you!" Katara blurted out and froze. She actually said it, out loud. Toph smirked and hummed.

   "Is that so?" The earthbender teased, feeling the desire inside her grow. Katara couldn't hold it any longer and pressed her lips against Toph's.

 

   They kissed, softly first. Toph's lips were soft, way softer than Katara would've imagined, but she wasn't complaining. Toph was a little amazed at how full Katara's lips felt, she wanted more; Toph leaned in and pressed her lips more fiercely against Katara's. The kiss ended suddenly, but not for long. Toph pressed her lips on Katara's again and parted hers, Katara was doing the same and then their tongues met. Their hearts were racing, breathing became heavier and quicker. Toph laid her hands on Katara's shoulders and pushed the waterbender down so Katara lay on the earth with Toph on top of her. Katara's hands lingered on Toph's cheeks, traveling down to Toph's chest, hesitating.

   "Do it," Toph said after breaking their kiss, which caused Katara to let out a sigh. She looked at the earthbender who looked at her with no trace of hesitation or anything like that, so Katara decided to let her hands travel over Toph's breasts that were covered by her top. Toph let out a satisfied sigh and kissed Katara again, her plan had worked out perfectly. Katara felt how Toph's hands crept under the fabric of her top, over her bindings.

 

   A sensation of strong desire took over Katara and she rolled Toph over, causing Katara to be on top of the earthbender now. Toph grinned; she liked this side of the waterbender and was curious how dominant Katara _really_ was. Toph pulled at the fabric, removing it from Katara's torso and baring Katara's stomach. Katara's lips moved towards Toph's jaw and neck, placing kisses along the way towards her collarbones. As Toph removed Katara's bindings, Katara did the same with Toph and removed the fabric that was covering the blind girl's torso, discovering that Toph wasn't wearing any bindings. But Katara didn't care, she loved the sight of the girl's round breasts, they weren't big, but not small either. Katara's lips kissed them, making Toph whimper beneath her. Katara couldn't help but smile smugly, confidence growing by Toph's reaction on her movements. Katara laid her hand on one of Toph's breasts, rubbing over the hard nipple and soon adding her lips to suck and nibble on it.

 

   Katara shrieked when Toph suddenly rolled her over and leaned over Katara, Toph was on top again. "Oh, so you really do like being in control, huh?" Katara smirked at her thoughts and didn't protest. Toph put her hands on the waistband of Katara's skirt and pulled it down, baring Katara's legs and thighs. Toph moved her hand and let her fingers stroke the skin of Katara's breasts, then lingered down over the waterbender’s stomach, not stopping. Katara's heart felt as if it was pounding in her throat, making it harder for her to breathe. She closed her eyes and felt how Toph's fingers reached her thighs.

   "You're wet," Toph said in a whisper and smiled, her face close to Katara's. She leaned down and kissed the waterbender roughly while her hand stroked over Katara's undergarments, causing Katara to let out soft moans. Toph started to rub over a particular spot with her fingers, Katara moaned and whimpered while kissing Toph roughly. Katara softly bit Toph's lower lip, making the earthbender moan into her mouth.

   "I want you," Katara panted when she broke their kiss and laid her hand on Toph's neck, to pull her closer.

   "But I'm already here," Toph teased, knowing very well what Katara meant.

   "I. Want. You. _Now_." Sensation burned in Toph's belly at hearing Katara speak in a voice she never heard Katara speak before. It was igniting the ball of heat that was located now in Toph's underbelly, making the desire for Katara even stronger.

   "Alright, Sugar Queen, as you wish," Toph whispered into Katara's ear in a low voice, sending shivers down Katara's spine. Toph let her hand slip under the last piece of fabric that was on Katara's body; covering her womanhood. Katara closed her eyes, but as a thought came up in her mind they flew open again.

   "Toph, what if Aang and Sokka come back and—"

   "They won't, not for a while at least," Toph interrupted the waterbender, but Katara couldn't help being afraid of what would happen if the boys returned early.

   "But, just in case, you know…" Katara didn't want to kill the mood, maybe Toph would change her mind and then it'd be all over. ' _Why did you have to say that? You're such a little idiot; learn when to shut up already!_ ' Katara's thoughts were angry, yelling. She was hoping fiercely that she didn't screw it all up…

   "Hmm, if you're uncomfortable… I'll make it more comfortable for you. Nobody will find us unless you'd want them to…" Toph said the last few words with a grin on her face.

   "Rather not, that isn't really my thing…" Katara responded, also grinning now.

 

   They shot up with amazingly great speed, scaring Katara a little bit; she held on to Toph and shut her eyes. Suddenly they came to a stop and Katara peeked through her lashes, she had no clue where they were. But Katara didn't even get to chance to figure out as four walls of rock rose from the earth around them, closing them in. There were cracks in between that allowed light in; Toph had bent a sort of little cave around them, against the hill next to their camp, up high.

   "Better?" the earthbender said with a confident smile on her face, she was a great earthbender and she knew it all too well. Katara giggled and nodded.

   "Perfect," she answered and silenced Toph before she could say any more by pressing her lips on the earthbender’s again.

   "Where were we…?" Toph whispered when she broke the kiss for only a short moment, she kissed Katara again while pushing the waterbender back to the ground again.

   Katara moaned softly into Toph's mouth, feeling the moist between her legs getting worse, her body begged for attention from Toph. A sigh of relief slipped through Katara's lips as she felt Toph's hand slipping under the elastic band of her undergarments again. Toph could feel that Katara was extremely wet already; this made the confidence in the earthbender only grow more. She rubbed softly over Katara's clitoris and causing the waterbender to gasp and moan, the sounds got deeper as Toph moved her fingers more downward. Without a warning Toph slid a finger inside Katara, hard but careful. The moan that Katara produced sent a wave of shivers and warmth through the blind girl's body, she loved that sound; she loved all the sounds that the waterbender produced right now. The fact that it was Toph who caused Katara to moan was overwhelming to Toph, it made her feel good in a way she couldn't even really describe. She let her finger slowly slide out and pushed it back again, Katara bit her lower lip and searched for Toph's face with her hands. When Katara's hands had found Toph's face, she gently took the blind girl's face in her hands and pulled her face towards her own. Katara pushed her lips against Toph's and made clear that Toph shouldn't even consider stop moving her finger, Katara was lightly panting now.

 

   "Please, Toph…" Katara gasped when Toph pushed her finger inside again.

   "Please _what_ , Sweetness?" Toph whispered into Katara's ear as she slid out her finger, allowing Katara to actually answer.

   "I want you to—ahh, add another fi—" Katara didn't get to finish her sentence as Toph added another finger and slid her fingers inside of Katara again, fast and hard. Toph's lips found Katara's again and she kissed Katara while moving her fingers faster and now rubbing Katara's clit with her thumb, Katara's heartbeat was racing and Toph even sensed it through the earth beneath them. It was an amazing experience, not able to compare to anything Toph experienced ever before. Toph felt herself getting more aroused and wetter by the minute, just by hearing Katara whimper and moan beneath her. The fact that it was because of Toph's actions made it even more of a turn on to the earthbender. She moved her fingers faster and curled her fingertips when her fingers were all the way in Katara, causing the slightly older girl to moan even deeper.

 

   "I— I'm co— coming…" Katara was panting now, too. Toph was determined to make the waterbender have the best orgasm possible and curled her fingers inside Katara that did the trick; she felt Katara's muscles tighten and heard a noise that was a mix of panting, moaning and sighing.

   "You sure were," Toph chuckled and kissed Katara softly on the lips, then lying down next to the waterbender, allowing her to catch her breath and enjoy the aftermath of her orgasm.

 

   "I should thank you," Katara said in a whisper, leaning over the earthbender. Putting her hands on the ground next to Toph's head, she caught her breath and wanted just one thing right now; let Toph experience the same she just experienced.

   "Hmm, sounds rather nice…" Toph responded, feeling the wetness between her folds getting worse at the way Katara spoke to and leaned over her. Katara kissed the blind girl and leaned a bit backwards so she sat on her knees, Toph rose up, leaning on her elbows now. Katara looked at her friend, fascinated by Toph's beauty; she wanted her, in every way possible. She pressed her lips on Toph's again, fiercely. Katara let her hands wander over Toph's face, but quickly moved them down towards the earthbender’s breasts. Katara's hands fully covered them, suddenly grabbing them and causing Toph to gasp in surprise. Katara was being dominant, but Toph had seen nothing yet.

 

   "What was that, hmm? Don't like it?" Katara asked in a whisper, breaking their kiss. Toph nodded, lips parted. "Aren't you going to answer?"

   "Yes, I do like— Ahh, like i—"

   "Good, that's more like it," Katara said with a smirk, loving the sight of Toph beneath her, looking kind of submissive right now. She made it impossible for Toph to finish her sentence by pulling at the blind girl's nipples. But the waterbender was being careful not to be too hard to her, not this first time though. Little pearls of sweat were slowly rolling down the side of Toph's forehead, making her bangs sticky against her temples. Katara saw and kindly wiped them away with her right hand's fingers, then let them slowly trace downward. She passed Toph's breasts and the girl's flat stomach and belly button. Katara's fingers curled around the waistband of the earthbender’s pants and pulled it down, very slowly.

   ' _Gosh, you're such a damn tease!_ ' Toph thought and bit her lower lip, she wanted Katara to move her hands faster, but enjoyed it at the same time. If Katara kept it up like this, Toph would probably come before the waterbender actually did anything. But then finally Toph's legs were being freed from her pants, the only things that were still on Toph's body was her undergarments.

 

   "And you said _I_ was wet…" Katara said surprised, seeing how wet Toph already was, her undergarments were partly soaked. "But I don't mind, not at all…" the waterbender sighed while smirking. Toph's breathing came quicker, just like her heartbeat. She was extremely turned on right now; she couldn't even remember ever being this turned on before. She couldn't even try to hold the moans in when Katara's hand brushed over her still covered folds, Katara hummed in satisfaction. She wanted to hear more of the earthbender’s moans, it sounded so good to her ears. She started rubbing over the wet fabric; purely teasing the blind girl. When she saw that Toph's arms were slightly trembling she pushed Toph completely down with her free hand, protesting sounds coming from the earthbender.

   "Nah ah-ah," Katara said and bended over Toph to press her lips onto Toph's. "Don't you even dare to protest young lady," she warned playfully and bit Toph's lower lip, causing her to whimper and moan at the same time. Katara decided to make sure Toph didn't have anything to complain about and slid her fingers underneath the last piece of fabric on Toph's body. The earthbender’s body was filled with warmth and her pulse was picking up, she loved the way Katara acted, although she liked being the dominant one herself as well. Toph didn't get the chance to think about anything anymore as Katara's fingers slid between Toph's folds, inside the earthbender. Katara felt Toph tight around her fingers at first, but that changed very quickly. Toph had masturbated quite a few times before, but this was much better. Katara loved the feeling as well, it was very different from when she played with herself. She especially liked watching Toph's face react to her movements, knowing that she was the cause of the pleasure Toph was experiencing. Katara placed her thumb against the blind girl's clit and started to rub it, slowly. With the other hand Katara brushed Toph's bangs out of her eyes, to the sides of her face, then traced the earthbender’s lips with them. Katara froze in surprise when Toph bit on the waterbender’s fingers, although she did it softly.

   "You sure are rebellious, aren't you?" Toph nodded with a smirk.

   "I thought you'd know me by now, Sugar Queen," She answered and sucked on the waterbender’s index finger that was still resting on her lower lip.

   "I guess there's still plenty of you that I want to explore a little more," Katara replied with a smirk on her face, Toph couldn't agree more.

   "Oh, I don't mind, at all…" Toph sighed before a moan followed.

 

   Suddenly Katara's fingers disappeared and Toph looked in the waterbender’s direction, confused. But before she could speak, she felt Katara move and touch her again; this time not with her fingers. Toph gasped and threw her head back, clawing her fingers into the earth beneath her. Katara's tongue was softly touching Toph's folds and clit; it felt amazingly good to both the earth- and waterbender. Katara loved the sounds Toph produced right now; it made her feel good, confident. Her tongue circled over the blind girl's bundle of nerves as she added her fingers again, sliding them roughly into the earthbender. A deep moan filled Toph's throat and mouth, she kept her lips pressed together to make sure it wouldn't escape.

   "How does that feel, huh?" Katara paused and teasingly blew some of her breath against Toph's wet womanhood, Katara's fingers still inside Toph.

   "A— Amazing…" Toph breathed, wishing Katara wouldn't wait too long before continuing. Katara nodded satisfied with the answer, a grin decorating her face.

   "Hmm, you're not as loud as I thought you'd be…" Toph gulped, if Katara only knew how much Toph was holding back, the waterbender wouldn't have said that. "Or are you holding back?" Oh, so Katara did notice. So much for trying.

   "I—"

   "Don't answer. But don't hold back, either. I want to hear you, everything," Katara almost demanded. Toph couldn't do otherwise than do as Katara told her.

   "Yes, Kata—"

   "That's not what you normally call me…" There was a certain sound in Katara's voice that told Toph that Katara wanted her to call the waterbender like she normally did; not many options.

   "Yes, Sugar Queen," Toph whispered, hope burning down low inside her that Katara would continue now.

   "Hmm, that's more like it," Katara hummed approvingly and bent her head down again, finishing what she started.

 

   "Oh Spiri—" Toph didn't even get to finish her sentence as Katara twisted her fingers inside the earthbender and causing Toph to moan loudly. She was blind, but she saw stars, little dots of light dancing in her sight that she didn't have. There was no doubt that the earthbender would orgasm within a minute or two; she could feel her climax coming and the earth her fingers were clawed into cracked and was left into dust and sand.

   "Come for me," Katara asked in a demanding way, Toph didn't want to do anything but what Katara told her to.

   "I want to, Sweetness. I will—" Toph was interrupted by a sudden wave of sensations that overwhelmed her and left her breathless. The waterbender noticed how Toph had stopped speaking mid-sentence and looked up to the earthbender’s face and internally almost exploded at the sight of Toph's expression. It was one that Katara wouldn't forget anymore, ever. She moved her fingers faster and sucked at Toph's clit and caused Toph to orgasm intensely.

 

   The smaller body beneath the waterbender was shivering all over and Toph was panting, trying to catch her breath. At the same time the earthbender released her hands from the earth and searched for Katara's, Katara smiled and reached out to Toph's searching hands.

   "I'm right here," Katara whispered as she lay down next to the earthbender and intertwined her fingers with Toph's. Her other hand reached for Toph's face and brushed strands of hair from the blind girl's forehead, sweat had plastered the strands down the waterbender's skin. The waterbender slowly turned her face and pressed a kiss on Toph's temple, patiently waiting for Toph to catch her breath again. Her thumb softly brushed Toph's as Katara allowed herself to look at Toph's body that wasn't shivering anymore; to Katara it was the most beautiful body she'd ever seen. She had seen quite some bodies, even naked; she had helped Gran-Gran who had been the one everyone turned to when injured or mother's who were about to give birth.

 

   "Thank you, Sugar Queen," Toph sighed and searched for Katara's lips with hers, Katara leaned a bit forward and met Toph's lips with her own halfway. A smile on both the girl's faces while their hands were still locked together, their bodies both still completely bare.

   "You're welcome, Sourpuss," Katara replied and chuckled, she needed to think of something else to call Toph. Toph obviously thought the same; she punched Katara in the shoulder with her free hand playfully and stuck out her tongue to the waterbender.

   "Oh, are you starting over again?" Toph said with a smirk, Katara smirked now too.

   "Would you stop me?" Toph looked at the waterbender very seriously.

   "Absolutely not," the earthbender answered and pressed her lips against Katara's again for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think by giving some feedback? Would be very appreciated!


End file.
